It All Started With A Diary
by hugiism
Summary: How did Harry find himself travelling towards Draco Malfoy's Mansion? Trapped in a room, un able to get out unless it was opened from the other side. What could go wrong?


He was a well known wizard that everyone knew, a relatively smart young man. How could the Harry Potter make the stupidest decision of his life? The answer is, well… Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, a name he despised, but not more than Snape and Voldemort. That damn Malfoy had gotten under his skin. He thought he was upset before, but now thinking about his decision, he was very upset with himself. And on the end of the school year, he'd be spending some time with another nuisance.

A sigh came from the teenager as he and his companions, Ron and Hermione, made their way to find a empty compartment. They found one eventually, walking in with a awkward silence following them. Harry sat on one side, holding onto the cage Hedwig resided in. Harry sat near the window, Hermione on the opposite side with Ron right beside her. How odd the sight was. They seemed awfully close. Normally, Ron would sit beside him.

The silence was broken by Hermione's voice, her tone was inked with worry. "Um… Harry, I get that Malfoy has gotten to you, but you know you ca-"

Harry cut her off with an irritated edge, gaze still trained on the moving scenery out the window. "I was acting on impulse. If I back out now, who knows what he'd start running his mouth on. It's only a month, we can handle this."

Ron looked at Harry with an unamused expression. "I hope this never happens again. You know we still never figured out if they were death eaters or not. What if… he-who-must-not-be-named.. was.. there?"

"He isn't going to be there. I don't know for sure, but I haven't gotten a bad feeling… yet." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Ron's brows furrowed as he frowned, voice laced with worry.. "Yet! I don't like the very idea of going there!"

Hermione interrupted the two, a hint of irritation coming from her voice. "Both of be quiet! If trouble does come, or if one of us sense it, we tell the others. We get out of there as soon as possible."

A long sigh came from Harry. It seemed as if he and Ron had a silent agreement. He placed a small notebook on his lap, opening it to a blank page. Harry would never say that it is a diary and only explains it to be a ' _journal_ ' to express his thoughts. Surprisingly enough, the only muggle thing he carried was a pen. He only brought it out when he was writing in this journal. It was on his teen years and this was was new.

It took Harry a moment to sort his thoughts before he began to write his entry.

 **June 30, 1996**

 _Dear_ diary _Journal_ ,

He paused, thinking to himself. ' _Am I writing to myself or my dia- ARGH! Journal! Doesn't even matter now_.' A soft sigh came from Harry as he continued to write in his journal

 _How could I be so stupid to fall into Malfoy's trap? All I have to do is stay there one month right? So it shouldn't be hard! Though… what was his purpose of bringing that up? I shouldn't like the idea of going over there, BUT finding some dirt or something embarrassing might be worth it. I'll make that annoying prat suffer. Or at least try anyway._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry_

He placed his pen into his pocket and closed the journal. He stared at it, tracing a finger over the hardcover. Harry stayed like this for a small moment, but soon snapped out of the little daydream. He looked up, features shifting to semi-disgusted. He stared at them slightly, tilting his head to the side, ' _Hm.. well they do look kind of cute together_.' He made a slight chuckle at the scene.

' _Guess I'll get some sleep too. Tomorrow is gonna be hell_.' He took off his glasses, setting them on his journal. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He dozed off, a slight snore coming from him.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he felt something… warm..? His eyes opened slightly, seeing only a blur. He could make out a male figure. Was he just.. kissed? He saw the figure leave the compartment, only letting out a slight yawn. His eyes closed once more, now dozing off again.

He could hear Hedwig shifting in the cage, slowly waking up. He let out a groan, moving his hand to rub his eyes. Ron and Hermione were speaking, but he wasn't able make out what it was. Blinking a few times, he finally woke up somewhat fully. He placed his glasses on, looking around.

"Harry, It's time to get off the train." It was Hermione's voice. Ron was already at the door. It was open with students flooding into the pathway. He sighed heavily, standing up from his seat. He stretched a bit before picking up Hedwig's cage. She seemed a bit spooked out.

He followed Hermione and Ron out of the compartment, having a thought of when he had a strange dream… or at least he thought it was.

"Hey, uh," Harry hesitantly spoke, "did anyone.. Come into our compartment ..?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then at Harry with puzzled expressions. "I don't think so. Why'd you ask?" Hermione replied with a slight concerned tone.

Harry shrugged lightly, "Er.. I had a weird dream. I woke up and saw someone above me, then they left."

"Oh, that is quite odd. You didn't know who it was?" She asked curiously.

As they walked off the train, he took a moment to reply. He couldn't quite see who it was. "It was a guy.. At least that's what it seemed like. After they left I just went back to sleep."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream since you fell back asleep?" Ron suggested. He shivered slightly, "Who just stays someone like that?"

Harry shrugged a bit, "Who knows." A deep breath of relief would've came out of him, but he realized what today was. He groaned quietly, looking around. He didn't see Draco around, so maybe he could stay away from him a little while longer. He could however spot the rest of the Wesleys.


End file.
